


One Letter Away

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [13]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: (yes Eli is going to happen in this series), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bonding, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, ETNuary, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Interviews, Letters, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, Speakeasies, dealing with sexism, feeling a little down at first, hints of Eli, it's a love story y'all, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Eva tries to celebrate New Years with her two best friends, but she's got a lot on her mind...or more likesomeone
Relationships: The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski
Series: ETNuary Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	One Letter Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of ETNuary: Eva Gutowski

Eva did indeed have her concerns about coming to a place like _Chia_.

Being in an underground speakeasy run by a well-known mobster is definitely career suicide for the aspiring journalist. She already has to deal with the harassment by her misogynistic male co-workers. Then there’s her boss, who took a giant risk by hiring a woman to work at his newspaper. If she got caught at _Chia_ , it would not only destroy her career, but his as well. Boss (as he's called) saw potential in Eva and took her on, so she can’t let him be the laughing stock and give those pigs what they want. She has made it her mission to show she’s a professional and very responsible, and that Boss didn't make a mistake giving her a job.

And yet here she is with her two best friends on New Years, at an illegal speakeasy, drinking illegal alcohol.

Sierra assured that they would be safe and no one will catch them, but the paranoia is getting to Eva. She really doesn’t want to lose a job she’s worked tooth and nail for. Besides, she already has a lot on her mind about other things. As much as she wants to celebrate the new year with Sierra and Lele, she just can’t get her mind off-

“Great berries! I can’t believe the owner actually got _the_ GloZell Green to perform at his joint!” Lele exclaims as the crowd applauds the jazz singer finishing one of her numbers on the stage. 

Eva can’t believe it herself. She has listened to Ms. Green’s records for as long as she can remember and to see the woman perform at _Chia_ of all places? Who would have thought?

As GloZell ends the song and Sierra and Lele are chatting about how daring they are to come to the speakeasy, Eva glances around the joint and its sea of diverse patrons. It’s dim with a small amount of light, and the place smells of smoke and hard liquor. Eva feels like she’s drowning and doesn’t know how to swim to safety. She’s trying to have a good time, but for some reason, her heart’s just not in it.

“Eva, where’s your head?” Sierra interrupts the other girl’s daydreaming. Eva looks over and sees that both her friends have stop talking and are eyeing her suspiciously.

Eva shakes her head, trying to play it off. “It’s nothing, no worries.”

Lele doesn’t appear to buy it though. “Eva Gutowski, we’ve known you since we were little girls with ribbons in our hair, so don’t you bushwa us! You as quiet over there like one of them cancelled stamps, so what’s going on? You can tell us, girl! And _don’t_ say it’s because you’re afraid to get caught here!”

Sierra and Lele stare at Eva and she knows she can’t lie to them. _To Hell with it!_

“You were right about earlier, Lele, it _is_ about a boy,” Eva confesses, her cheeks as pink as her jacket.

As she expected, her two friends squeal with delight, Sierra nearly knocking over her champagne glass.

“I _knew_ it!” the heiress shrieks, bouncing up and down in delight. “I knew it was about _him_! I knew you were stuck on that hunter!”

“Wait, what?” Lele whips her head between both girls, unaware of this set of news. “What hunter?”

Eva sighs, the memories flooding more into her mind, as she prepares to explain. “About a month ago, I was assigned to interview this big game hunter from London. He’s well-known in certain places and has a trophy size bigger than Sierra’s house.”

“ _Barely_!” Sierra snickers.

"And he's _British_?" Lele asks, wide-eye, now fully invested.

“Boss really wanted the scoop on him and entrusted me to write the story," Eva continues. "I saw it as my chance to finally rise to the top, so I took it. I really spent a lot of time getting to know him and...I guess...he wasn’t what I expected.”

Everything Eva expected flew out the window the moment she met Oliver White, or "Oli" he asked her to call him. When she was given the story, the journalist expected this arrogant, swanky, posh, hard-boiled bachelor who probably wouldn’t take her seriously, even go as far as to flirt with her. She prepared herself though, going into this interview, ready to take on the challenge.

But when they met, Oli was indeed hard-boiled, but he wasn't what Eva envisioned. Instead of a cocky brute, she was introduced to this polite, kind, and gentle giant who didn’t even mind that she was a woman interviewing him. He was not what the journalist anticipated. Since then, the next few weeks were, as Eva put it, "interesting."

What started out as an interview, turned into endless conversations, which carried on to walks in the park, then coffee at a local cafe Eva didn’t even know about; and she _lived_ in this city. 

From their talks, Eva learned that Oli didn’t even want to be a hunter; it was something his father just got him into. As a matter of fact, he loved animals and it pained him a lot to hurt them. He also confessed that he loved art and would draw in his spare time, something he never told anyone until he met Eva. For some reason, it meant a lot to her that someone would confide such a secret; so much, that she refused to betray his trust for the story.

It got to the point where it blossomed into a friendship Eva didn’t know she wanted and she enjoyed spending time with Oli, even after she published the story which turned out to be a hit. However, things took a turn the day before Christmas Eve. 

The two were going to spend the holidays with their families and after that, Oli was going back home to London. They decided to meet one last time before he left to say goodbye. After some small talk, Oli surprised her with a gift.

“But I didn’t get you anything!” Eva apologetically responds as she holds the wrapped box in her gloved hands.

“It’s alright! Getting to know you was a gift enough. This is just a thank you gift for helping me tell my story,” he explained as she unwrapped the box. Once again, the hunter surprised her.

Inside was a scrapbook, filled with drawings Oli made throughout their time together. It was pictures of flowers, animals, landscapes, even Eva herself.

“When I thought about you, those were what I drew,” Oli explains as Eva turns the pages, taking in his work. “I also want you to know that you’re a great journalist, Eva. You deserve to be seen and respected. And if people see you the way that I do, you will absolutely be successful. I will carry our friendship and what we had with me back to London.”

In that moment, Eva didn’t know what to feel. She was touched that Oli did this for her, but knew she couldn’t give into this, whatever _this_ is. All she could do was thank him and they parted ways after.

It’s been a week since that meeting and maybe it’s true. Maybe she _does_ have feelings for Oli. But at the same time, Eva doesn’t want to be that love-lorn stereotype who easily falls for the "dashing, handsome" guy. She’s a career-driven, independent woman who has worked hard to get to where she is, as she explains to the girls.

“So why not have both?” Sierra asks, clearly annoyed that Eva believes she only has one choice. “It’s clear you have fallen for him and that’s okay. What you two have done together, that’s a story in itself and I know he has to feel the same way if he gave you that gift!”

Eva shrugs, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Well it doesn’t matter now! He’s leaving for London tonight so whatever we _could_ have had, it’s way too late!”

_It wasn’t meant to be! It was fun and I enjoyed getting to know him. But that kind of thing doesn’t happen to girls like me! I published the story and everyone liked it, we can now move on-_

“Excuse me, ladies?” a suave male voice pitches in. Eva turns her head and her eyes widen when she’s face to face with _Chia_ owner and renowned mobster, Timothy DeLaGhetto.

“Evening, Tim!” Sierra chirps as she raises her gloved hand to the mobster. Tim politely takes it and gives it a kiss.

“Enjoying the party, Miss Furtado?” Tim asks with a smirk. He looks to Lele and Eva. “Miss Pons, Miss Gutowski?”

The other girls nod in response as Sierra answers his question with positive remarks, some that feel like a hidden message between the two. Eva’s still confused as to why Tim is suddenly interested in them. _I mean, Sierra is a famous heiress, so of course Tim would express interest in_ her _!_

“How can we help you, Tim?” Sierra asks, just as curious about what he wants. It’s then that Tim looks directly at Eva. This makes her tense up, nervous why the mobster is staring at her like that.

“I actually have a message for Miss Gutowski,” Tim explains as he pulls out a letter and hands it over to her. “From a mutual friend.”

This makes all three girls confused as Eva takes the letter. The weight of the paper pushes into her hands, uncertain whether to open it or not. _Mutual friend?_

“Jesus, Eva, are you going to be a statue over there or are you going to read it!” Lele pushes, both her and Sierra waiting in anticipation.

 _Might as well find out who this is._ Eva decides as she opens the letter and reads it aloud to the others.

 _Eva,_  
_I hope you receive this letter in time. If you’re reading this, then it means Tim made good on his promise._  
_You’re probably wondering why someone like Timothy DeLaGhetto is delivering this to you. Long story short, we served in the Great War together, I saved his life, and now I'm calling in the favor. But that’s not what I’m writing about. It's about us._  
_The month I’ve spent with you has been the greatest month of my life! You truly are an extraordinary woman and will make a damn great journalist, proving those ingrate bastards wrong! Pardon the language I just wrote down, I’m not usually like that._  
_But the time we were together, getting to know one another, I wouldn’t trade that for anything! Because when we were together, I started to feel something towards you._  
_At first, I thought it was just the start of a wonderful friendship. But as the days went on, my feelings grew stronger and the truth now is, I’m quite fond of you. I even have to say I may be falling for you, Eva Gutowski._  
_I don’t know if what you feel for me is the same, I only wanted to be honest with you. But if you do indeed return what I feel, I would love nothing more than to ring in the New Year together._  
_My train leaves for New York tonight, where I will take a boat back to London. I will be by the station’s entrance, waiting till midnight for you to arrive. And I truly hope that you will._  
_If not, I will then have my answer. But I will understand if you choose not to come. Whether you say yes or no, how I feel about you will never change._  
_I wish you nothing but happiness and success, Eva, and I hope that one day, fate will bring us back together._  
_Whether it's tonight or in the far future, may we meet again, Madame Journalist._  
_Always and forever,_  
_Oli_

Eva stares at the fine writing on the paper, her heart doing somersaults. She can’t even hear the music or the loud patrons in the bar anymore. Lele and Sierra, who have been listening in as she read the letter, stare endlessly, wondering what the other girl is going to do next.

“Eva, you have to go to him right now! It’s 11:30 so you still got time!” Lele exclaims as she points at the clock nearby.

Eva shakes her head, still uncertain of what to do. “It’s New Years, Lele, the train station's on the other side of town, and traffic is insane! There’s _no_ way I’m going to make it!”

Tim, who was standing by the whole time, lets out a loud cough. The three girls glare at him.

“Forgive me, ladies, but in case you have forgotten,” Tim chuckles, “I have contacts and ways of getting around this city.”

He turns to Eva, his eyes showing some form of kindness and understanding. “I have my driver out back who can get you there faster than an alley cat stealing scraps.”

Eva contemplates the offer, then looks at Lele and Sierra. As much as she wants to go, should she leave her friends? The other girls just grin with glee and support. 

“You only have one shot and you got to take it,” Sierra tells her. “Now go get him, you dumb Dora!”

This assurance makes the journalist smile, now positive of what she wants. She pulls her best friends into a group hug, grateful that she has them in her life. After a quick squeeze and multiple "I love yous", Eva turns to Tim, still gripping the letter tightly in her hands.

“Lead me to your driver, right now please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what's coming next, but unfortunately you will have to wait till Oli White (who is Day 30!)  
> Sorry!
> 
> 1920s slang  
> “Bushwa!”: “Bullshit!”  
> Cancelled stamp: a shy, lonely female, the type one would describe as a “wallflower”  
> Stuck On: Having a crush on  
> Swanky: Ritzy  
> Hard Boiled: a tough, strong guy  
> Dumb Dora: stupid woman


End file.
